Vode
A relatively unknown addition to the ranks of the Inquisitors, Vode An is something of an enigma, unreadable even to their comrades. Silent as a graveyard one moment, and performing verbal dissection the next, they are far less wordy than their contemporaries - but no less fiercer. Masked, veiled, and cloaked, they tend to take a much more on-hands stance against treason; moreso than even Halcyon himself, often right behind their Adjucators, watching from the shadows, or trailblazing in a fierce raid, offering only the mercy of a death as quick as their pace. Overview Although the Acolyte of one of the most well-known Inquisitors, Vode An has only been named and identified quite recently. A ghostly figure clad in armor and robes, the majority of their history is simply nonexistent, and has escaped even the prying eyes of Irken Intelligence. Raising certain questions as to the nature of Inquisitor Halcyon's more clandestine activities, it's doubtful whether or not Vode is their true name, really; there are some, in fact, who speculate Vode is actually a title. Impatient, professional, and with precision the likes of which a surgeon can only dream of, they seem to have only two settings when on duty. They're either at zero, or one hundred. Cold and seemingly remorseless, there are some who doubt they're little more than a machine. Yet, this shady assassin is poised to become Halc's successor. First officially identified little under a century ago, Intelligence identified what was known then as the Ash Crow ''carrying out the fiery destruction of a series of Pirate enclaves within Halc's sphere of influence. Brutal, excessively so, even by the Inquisitor's standards, Vode's handiwork was initially believed to be that of a band of soldiers until surviving footage proved they acted alone. Bearing no markings and no colors, the Crow was believed to be nothing more than a rogue machine, or some kind of wandering vigilante as sightings began to come in from other sectors. Becoming something of a legend among junior Intelligence operatives, and a myth among the initiates of other Inquisitors, the Ash Crow continued to phase in and out of existence. Starting a decade ago, Vode has begun to appear frequently among Halcyon's cohort, typically watching from the shadows or leading violent charges as a newly-minted Acolyte. Even watching over the veteran Adjucator Skabb, Halc has given his new charge much responsibility when they were finally identified during the rites of the Acolyte, wherein Halc inducted Vode as one of his multiple protégés, finally wearing the colors and marks of the Empire. Fierce, quiet, and ''incredibly evasive, the actions of Vode An show a surreal skill with twin weapons, such as their trademark blades, and a haunting observance from behind their veiled mask. To this day, none have even seen the color of Vode's skin, let alone their face. Relationships Halc If the Ash Crow has a master, it is almost certainly Inquisitor Halc. The exact nature of their relationship is unclear, but it is certain that Vode reports almost exclusively to him, and acts as their personal assassin and bodyguard. More than once, they've taken a stray bolt for them, and it's certain they'll do it again. Skabb Something of an awkward partner, Vode is among the few that have been seen to unnerve Adjucator Skabb in the line of duty. Having mellowed in his recent years, Skabb finds himself uneasy around the ghostly presence of Vode, and has gone as far as to simply use them as the 'bad cop' to his 'good cop'. It's reasonably effective, too; when one is given the option between listening to the rather reasonable six-foot guy in the vest or being torn apart by the seven-foot silent assassin, it can be hard to say no. However, Vode has saved Skabb more than a few times, so he can't really complain. Appearance Covered from head to toe, not an inch of Vode's skin has been bared. Their eyes have never been seen, but it's rumored that red lights sometimes flash where they'd be. If it weren't for the fact that Vode does bleed, one could easily assume that their skin was of metal, and their veins to be circuits in the body of a machine. Not even Vode's sex is clear; their voice is modulated, distorted, twisted. What is clear, though, is their armor; all seven feet of it. Standing atop their armored toes, the legs of Vode are sheathed in black metal, highlighted by red kneeguards, and hidden beneath red robes not unlike Halc's, an Imperial Insignia stamped onto their loincloth. Clamped beneath armor plates and a belt resting atop their hips, a black skinsuit is veiled beneath a smaller robe spilling from a small black and red chestplate, with a hood flowing out from beneath the silver collar. Atop their armored, hooded shoulders rises an almost oriental shape, with a ribbed mask overshadowed by a wide-rimmed shell of a helmet, with two red veils flowing from above. Their upper arms are clad in thick red plate, stamped again with the mark of the Empire, and flowing into the curiously segmented and ornamented black armor over their forearms before terminating into curious four-fingered hands. Personality Surgical, critical, and polar; three words that seem to sum up Vode with ease. An extremely precise mind, Vode, in the rarities where they speak, seems to abhor wasting time. Whether standing vigil in the corner of a room, or neck-deep in the heat of battle, the Ash Crow prefers to be straight to the point, refusing to use more than what is needed - which, in combat, is either nothing or everything. One may say that Vode is quite conservative, at a glance. In practice, however, Vode is either at zero percent, or one hundred percent; polar, either on or off. They're either silent as a grave, or screaming the exact words needed; either outright pacifistic, or bringing a typhoon of violence. As a result, they're quite critical of others; when you only have two settings, you tend not to like being in between. Appearances N/A Other Facts * The design of Vode's helmet is based directly on that of the Jian Shang Di medium, from E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy. * ''Vode's name is a reference to the Mandalorians of ''Star Wars. Gallery Vode1A.png Vode1B.png Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Alive Category:Irkens Category:Loyalists Category:Major Character Category:Unfinished